


Трудно быть гением

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Балтар разговаривает с людьми и сайлонами и делает неутешительные выводы
Kudos: 1





	Трудно быть гением

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на зимнюю битву для команды WTF BSG & Caprica 2018.  
> Благодарю за вычитку H.G. Wells.

**1**

Гай Балтар прошелся по камере туда-обратно, надеясь, что он плохо расслышал собеседника или не так его понял. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу и задал уточняющий вопрос:

— Я правильно понял, вы устроили взрыв, зная, что ваши люди погибнут, а сайлоны проснутся на воскрешающем корабле, вернутся и устроят репрессии?

— Ничего, нас не пугают их репрессии. Мы будем биться до последнего вздоха с гребаными тостерами! — отозвался бунтовщик.

На «Галактике» он был, кажется, каким-то техником ангара. Скажем так, низкоквалифицированным, низкооплачиваемым специалистом. Так что удивляться его глупости вряд ли стоило.

Но ведь эту акцию санкционировали офицеры флота, такие как полковник Сол Тай. А уж он-то не должен быть явным дураком.

— Вы же понимаете, что, хоть сайлонам и неприятно умирать, и даже больно, но они переносят разум и личность в новое тело?

Бунтовщик кивнул.

— И вы же понимаете, что мы, люди, умираем окончательно? Что мы уникальны и никого из нас не вернуть?

— Побольше твоего понимаем, предатель, — отозвался приятный собеседник. И сплюнул прямо на бетонный пол.

— Тогда как вы не видите тупика, — с отчаянием произнес Балтар. — Вы же в конце концов все умрете, а сайлоны останутся.

— Значит, так надо. Но война будет продолжаться. Мы никогда не сдадимся тостерам.

— Это же бессмысленное самоубийство, а не война.

— Мы победим. И убьем всех тостеров, до которых дотянемся.

— Но вы же понимаете, что сайлоны не могут умереть...

Разговор пошел по кругу. Балтар подсчитал в уме до десяти и вышел из камеры.

Нет, с людьми он не мог разговаривать. Люди были нелогичны, безрассудны и импульсивны.

Другое дело сайлоны.

**2**

— Что? — переспросил он у Каприканской Шестерки и Бумер. — Вы сбросили на Каприку ядерные бомбы, а потом устроили фермы оплодотворения?

— Мы были неправы, мы надеялись разгадать секрет репродукции, — ответили обе с очень виноватым видом.

Балтар ущипнул себя за переносицу. Неужели он не ослышался? Маловероятно, что он их неправильно понял, но на всякий случай решил уточнить.

— Вы подключили женщин, которые выжили после ядерных взрывов, к аппаратуре, оплодотворили их, а когда не получили положительных результатов, решили, что ваш Бог против такого метода? И вы даже не проверили, жизнеспособны или нет яйцеклетки? И могут ли вообще два наших вида скрещиваться?

— Могут, — ответила Шестерка, но только на последний вопрос. — Мы знаем о божественном ребенке Восьмерки и вашего штурмана, Агатона.

— Ты его помнишь, Гай, — добавила Бумер с нехорошим прищуром. — Именно из-за тебя он остался на Каприке, уступив тебе свое место в рапторе.

Конечно, Балтар помнил, как толпа беженцев из разрушенной столицы увидела раптор, и как Бумер и Агатон взяли детей, а остальных заставили тянуть жребий. И как он вытянул пустой листок и уже думал, что пропал, когда этот Агатон его узнал и пожертвовал собой. И как Бумер его, Гая Балтара, ненавидела всю дорогу и потом тоже, пока не выяснилось, что она не человек. И ее стали интересовать другие проблемы.

Нет, Агатон — герой, без спору. И разглядел его, светило науки, в толпе, и догадался, кто более ценен для цивилизации, и на оккупированной и разрушенной планете выжил, да еще и совершил невозможное: удачно оплодотворил сайлона. Чудо из чудес, по мнению сайлонов. Божественное вмешательство. Но вообще-то, ничего особенного. Здоровый и сильный молодой парень, у которого, в отличие от тех женщин с ферм, была с собой аптечка с вакциной против радиации. Именно аптечка помогла ему остаться в хорошей репродуктивной форме, а не Бог сайлонов.

— Если вы так хотели получить ребенка-гибрида, то почему выбрали такой нерациональный путь? — поинтересовался Балтар, ему правда было любопытно. — Я бы на вашем месте проник в центры искусственного оплодотворения под личиной врача, получил доступ к медицинским картам, отобрал здоровых женщин, оплодотворил их яйцеклетки вашими сперматозоидами, и наблюдал. Безо всяких бомб, радиации, вакцин и ферм.

— Не богохульствуй, Гай, — одернула его Шестерка. — Искусственное оплодотворение, как мы выяснили на фермах, противно Богу, а вот любовь нет. Агатон любил Восьмерку по-настоящему, поэтому-то Бог и наградил их ребенком.

Балтар подавил желание рассмеяться. Но веко у него начало дергаться.

Нет, сайлоны не лучше людей.

Такие же невыносимые, такие же нерациональные. Такие же глупые.

И с кем же ему общаться, скажите пожалуйста?


End file.
